It will be me
by InvisibleBlade
Summary: Past the ever after there's a place for two. An one shot inspired by the song " It Will Be Me" - Brother Bear two.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own**

**A/N: Based on the song it will be me – brother bear 2. Request by 10Blue10.**

* * *

River watched in awe as the towers began to sing. The notes rang out into the air like shattering glass, and the man sat beside her began to tremble. She turned to him, and he cried. He wouldn't tell her why. He wouldn't even look her directly in the eye. He just held her in his arms, and sobbed, great big heart wrenching sobs, "I'll never leave you River. Just know that I will never leave you. No matter how hard or far you fall I'll be there" And with that he slipped his sonic screwdriver into her hand, and walked away.

She knew immediately that her husband was saying goodbye.

She broke.

* * *

River gripped the old, rusting sonic in her hand, and placed it on the ancient, battered blue diary. It was just a story now. The Doctor and the woman who had killed him, traveling the stars together. It would be a fairy tale that never got told. What lay on those pages could only be lived.

Now as her husband lies unconscious on the ground, so young, so naïve, so foolish, all she can do is smile, because he has that all yet to come. She leant down and brushed a hand through his course brown hair, " We run my love. We run so far. You just watch us run." Her words wobbled with a terrifying truth that her mind just couldn't handle, and she sets to work on her plan.

When he woke he begged her for him to take her place. She shook her head, and laughed. Time can be rewritten. The words were carelessly thrown out there. No! Not those times. Not one line. His big brown, puppy dog eyes bored into her hearts. They weren't her Doctor's eyes. No love, no affection, no understanding. The flames consumed her, and she remembers. she remembers every moment she has ever spent with that mad old man in a blue box.

* * *

She woke to a brand new world. All her friends are there, alive, and happy, but her happiness is entirely dampened by the fact that she will never see him again.

That night after the children were all asleep she too collapsed into a soft bed, and closed her eyes. However as sleep claimed her so did the nightmares.

The Doctor had saved her.

He had left the damage out in the open. She was no longer there to hide it from him.

The face of the lonely old man floated into her mind, and then the terrible things that he would do to try and get her back followed. He would do anything for her. That's what scared her.

" River everything is going to be just fine. Trust me. I'm The Doctor."

She bolted upwards. For a minute she swore she had heard … no, she was just being silly, and emotional. There was no use in clinging on to false hope.

She just had to face up to the fact that they had gone separate ways. He was out in the universe still running, still wondering. The only difference now was that she was no longer holding his hand. She was stuck in a prison. There was finally a prison which could keep her in. The prison her husband's love had built for her.

River crawled from the warmth of her bed, and stood, looking at the view from her bedroom window. There wasn't much to see. There were no stars to speak of. It wasn't a real sky. However there was just one tiny moment where she thought she saw a blinking light in the sky reaching out through the inky blackness.

It was a moment of hope. Then it was gone.

* * *

Time flew by like the speed of light, and yet it trickled at an unbearably slow rate. She couldn't stand it. She began to resent each waking moment, and dread filled her with each sleeping one.

She was walking through the virtual garden. The weather was nice for a walk, but then, the weather here was always nice. It was so dull, and drab here. Nothing changed. Nothing ever will. She'd just keep on living, never aging, never dying. She was so lonely here, despite the fact the others were here with her. They didn't understand her. The only person who knew about each twist and turn that she had taken in her life was a man that she would never be able to see again, " Oh Doctor." She whispered under her breath. That man, that silly, sentimental man. He couldn't have let her go, could have he?

When the faint breeze blew at her curls she knew something was terribly wrong, and she knew she should be concerned but all she could feel was excitement bubbling in her gut, because wherever trouble was, she would find him.

It could have been hours since the wind had cradled her, or it could have been days. She just couldn't tell any more. C.A.L was becoming increasingly unrestful. Her tiny features became contorted in her sleep, and she tossed and turned.

River knew that he was close. That somehow the insignificant signs she had been noticing were a message from her husband. She didn't know how, and she didn't know when, but she was almost certain now that his arrival was going to be soon.

* * *

She awoke the following day to a loud bang, and clatter. Bolting upright she looked around the room frantically. That's when her eyes caught sight of her diary collapsed on the floor, it's spine was cracked, and her drawings, and all her small ramblings were scattered across the floor. Lying beside it was The Doctor's screwdriver.

Her heart froze.

She ran to the little book and scooped it into her hands. She tried to put it back together again, but it was far beyond repair. In the end she kicked the book aside in frustration, and picked up the sonic screwdriver. Tears streamed down her face. This wasn't fair. Why was he doing this? Constantly haunting her? Everywhere she looked reminders of him bled through. How had his screwdriver even ended up here?

She looked on at the pieces of paper sprawled in a chaotic pile. That was when she noticed it. A blank page. She scooped it up and inspected it. This was an impossible page. It was the fourth impossible occurrence to date. There couldn't be any blank pages. Her and The Doctor's story was over.

" Oh, it's far from over honey." His voice crept up her spine like a knife skimming across her throat. She couldn't breathe or move.

She laughed through her tears, "And what time do you call this?" She turned around, but to her surprise she couldn't see him. " Where are you?" She asked, as she began to panic. Was she going completely insane?

" Hang on … almost there." His voice replied.

She sighed. She wasn't losing her mind after all. Which was a good thing because that all she had left. Her mind, and all those memories, with him.

A light flickered in front of her, " Hello dear. " His figure was faded, and tears were streaming from his eyes.

" Where are you? You look like a ghost." River's voice trembled with emotion.

" I'm everywhere. Just look around you. I've made a few changes to that world of yours. I think you'll approve. " He smiled weakly at her.

"No, Doctor, answer the question. Where are you now?" She asked frantically.

" I'm on the TARDIS. " He told her in a low, rumbling, pained voice.

" Can't you come here?" She pleaded.

" You know I can't." He shook his head, " I'm not going to go anywhere though River. You and me. Our story isn't over yet. Just look around you, and think of me. I'll be there. I know it hurts now, but I suppose in a way that pains good. It means you'll never forget me. I know I won't forget you. " He looked at her with that face. She hated that face. It was the face that told her he was breaking inside and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

" Go outside." He told her.

She found herself running: running faster than she had ever run before.

There in the once bland garden grew deep, tardis blue roses. She lifted them up, and sniffed them. They smelt of him. How was that even possible?

Suddenly the sky became a startling black. It was no longer the morning, but the middle of the night. In the sky there were thousands of stars begging to be explored.

" Try your manipulator it should work." He nodded at her arm which was now fitted with her old manipulator.

He was standing there, tweaking his bow- tie, and looking extremely pleased of himself. Oh that man. That impossible man.

" Thank you." She sobbed.

" I understand that this isn't going to be the most conventional relationship, but what is when it comes to our marriage? " He came up to her, and pointed at the sky, " Pick a star. Any star at all. I'll be there."

She didn't doubt that for a second.

* * *

**Please leave a review x**


End file.
